Nightmares
by PladPrincess
Summary: Just something that I thought up during Season 2 that I never posted... SB....Please R&R.
1. Brennan's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant X or the characters. Notes: This is my first attempt at a POV story. Please be nice.  
  
Brennan's POV  
  
I hear her scream as I lie awake in my bed trying hopelessly to get to sleep. Concerned that something has happened, I jump out of bed and rush to her door. Finding it open slightly I let myself in and find her crying, with her arms around her knees and her head buried in them.  
  
Walking over I sit down next to her. She knows I'm here, but she doesn't look up, probably because she doesn't want me to see her crying. "Shalimar, what's wrong?" I ask softly as I brush her tasseled hair away from her face.  
  
She looks up at me slowly and I see how red her eyes are from the tears. "Gabriel again?" All she does is nod before climbing into my lap and continuing to cry. This is the third or fourth time this week that she has been up with these nightmares. Gabriel is dead, but she is still dreaming about him. If I could I would kill him again for haunting her like this. She's crying harder tonight, than any other night. Her dream must have been really bad. Adam says they will pass in time, but then again, Adam says a lot of things.  
  
She sobs heavily into my chest and I pull her closer, letting her know she's safe. Even though I know she probably won't understand a thing I say I start whispering to her. She seems to calm down a little, but she's still crying. Gently, I start to rock her back and forth, cradling her in my arms.  
  
A few minutes have passed and her heavy crying has softened to quiet sobs now, but I still continue to rock her. I wish I could stop any nightmares from getting into her mind, but I can't. All I can do is comfort her and try to get her to open up a little so she doesn't keep all her fears bottled up inside.  
  
"You, ok?" I ask as I look down and try to lift her chin a little. She nods quietly before resting her head on my shoulder. "Do you want to tell me about this one?" I ask carefully. A few moments pass in silence as I just hold her in my arms. Then I feel her nod her head against my chest as a soft but noticeable "Yes," falls over her lips.  
  
She snuggles deeper into my arms and takes a deep breath. "He trapped me in an alleyway. For some reason I couldn't use my abilities; it was like I didn't have them. Then it started raining and it got really dark." She pauses for a moment and wipes a tear away from her eye before continuing. "I don't like getting wet when I don't have to and I can stand the dark, but that's not the bad part. As Gabriel came closer the wall behind me moved up, until he was right in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it. He grabbed my wrists and tripped me, before pinning me to the ground."  
  
I can feel her start to tremble as she tells me what happened and as she continues I tighten my arms around her a little, trying to let her know she's safe.  
  
"I couldn't stop him as he undressed me. I tried to scream, but I couldn't and he..." She trails off as tears fill her eyes and she starts crying into my chest again. I hold her close and try to calm her down. After a few minutes she's calm again and almost falling asleep in my arms.  
  
"Brennan, will you stay with me tonight?" she asks softly. I'm a little shocked at her question, but I have no objections.  
  
She looks up at me a little embarrassed, but I can't blame her for not wanting to be alone. "Of, course," I reply in as soft a tone as I can manage. She climbs out of my lap and gets back into her bed. Lying down beside her I wrap my arms around her and pull her close.  
  
"Thank you, Brennan, for always being here for me," she says as she nuzzles her head against my chest. It warms my heart, as she moves closer and thanks me in that soft innocent voice.  
  
"I'll always be here for you." A few minutes pass and I can't go to sleep without saying a proper goodnight. I know she's already in dreamland, but it doesn't matter. Leaning down I kiss the top of her head softly and then whisper, "I love you, Shalimar," before lying back down and closing my eyes.  
  
Only a few moments pass before I feel the weight of her head lift off my shoulder and her lips brush softly against mine. She rests her head on my chest again and whispers, "I love you, too." Smiling I tighten my embrace for a moment and then fall asleep with the woman I love in my arms.  
  
Shal's POV is next. 


	2. Shal's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant X or the characters.  
  
Shal's POV  
  
Screaming I sit up in my bed, quickly. My breath is heavy as I look around my room and start to cry. Curling up, I let my tears out and try to push my fear away. A few moments pass before I hear someone come in. It's Brennan, I can sense him. He must have heard me scream and come to see what was wrong.  
  
He comes over, but I can't look up. I don't want him to see me crying again. "Shalimar, what's wrong?" he asks softly as he sits down next to me and brushes my back. I slowly look up at him, feeling completely helpless.  
  
"Gabriel again?" he asks.  
  
All I can do is nod before I climb into his lap and continue to cry. I wish Gabriel would stop haunting my dreams. He's dead, but I can still feel him creeping around in my mind. Adam said that the dreams will pass, with time, but I'm starting to think he's wrong.  
  
As I sob heavily into Brennan's chest, he pulls me closer and starts whispering to me. I can't quite make out what he's saying because of my crying, but just the sound of his voice is enough to calm me slightly. He starts rocking back and forth, gently cradling me in his arms like a little girl. Normally, I don't like to be babied, but if it means that I can stay in Brennan's arms for a little while longer, safe and secure, then I'll gladly let him baby me.  
  
After a few minutes, I'm calmer and only sobbing softly, but Brennan continues to rock me.  
  
"You, ok?" He asks gently lifting my chin. I nod and rest my head against his shoulder. "Do you want to tell me about this one?" His voice is soft and gentile. He's always ready to listen to me when I need someone to talk to and always ready to just hold me when I don't want to talk. A few minutes pass in silence, as I try to make up my mind. Deciding I do want to talk, I nod my head against his shoulder and whisper, "Yes,"  
  
As I snuggle deeper into Brennan's embrace I get ready to tell him what happened in my dream, though I'm not sure I know how. Taking a deep breath I begin, "He trapped me in an alleyway. For some reason I couldn't use my abilities, it was like I didn't have them. Then it started raining and it got really dark." Even though my head is on his shoulder and I can't see his eyes, I know he's listening intently to every word I say. He's almost the only person who ever listens to me. "I don't like getting wet when I don't have to and I can stand the dark, but that's not the bad part. As Gabriel came closer, the wall behind me moved up, until he was right in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it. He grabbed my wrists and tripped me, before pinning me to the ground."  
  
I can feel it as my body starts to tremble, despite my attempts to stop it. Brennan tightens his grip around me, bringing me closer as I continue. "I couldn't stop him as he undressed me. I tried to scream, but I couldn't and he..." I can't say it. It's to awful. I can feel it as tears burn my eyes and start to pour out. In less that two seconds I'm crying into Brennan's shoulder again.  
  
He pulls me closer and rubs my arms. After a few minutes I'm calm again and almost falling asleep in his arms. It's so comfortable and I feel so safe. "Brennan, will you stay with me tonight?" I ask. He doesn't answer me right away. Suddenly realizing what I had asked I look up and can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as I blush. I hope I didn't offend him. As I look up though, I find a soft, sweet smile on his lips.  
  
"Of, course," I hear him reply in a soft tone. I gently climb out of his lap and get back into my bed. After only a few more moments I feel the bed dip beside me and strong arms wrap themselves around my body. "Thank you, Brennan, for always being here for me," I say as I snuggle into him and nuzzle my head into his chest.  
  
"I'll always be here for you." A few minutes pass before I feel him lean down and lightly kiss my head. "I love you, Shalimar." He whispers before lying back down and closing his eyes.  
  
My heart skips a beat as those few precious words reach my ears. I've wanted to hear them for so long. I guess he thought I was asleep, but I'm glad I wasn't. Smiling, I lift my head and lean up. I gently press my lips against his and then rest my head on his chest again. "I love you, too." I whisper and I know he hears me, because he tightens his embrace for a moment and smiles. Feeling an incredible peace, I close my eyes and start to drift off in my love's arms.  
  
Well that's it.....just a short little thing. I promise my next story will be longer. I just have to finish it... Ok, hope you enjoyed this. Please review! =D 


End file.
